1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front structure of a vehicle body of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related art
An automotive vehicle has an engine room whose upper area is covered with a hood panel for opening and closing capability. The hood panel has a rear end portion provide with a hinge portion about a center of which a front end portion of the hood panel is opened or closed. The front end portion is detachably locked with a hood lock mounted on an upper member of a radiator core support located in the engine room at a forward end thereof.
The radiator core support has an upper member and a lower member both of which extend in a vehicle width direction (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-18837).
Further, the upper member and the lower member have central portions in the vehicle width direction which are connected to each other via a stay and a hood lock is mounted on the central portion of a front face of the upper member in the vehicle width direction to which the stay is coupled.